


Broken

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, F/M, Haiku, Happy Ending, Loss of Trust, Unhappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is happy at first when Lord Voldemort returns, then his life takes a downward dive.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a negative trope in this round - Break Up
> 
> I decided to write poetry so hope you enjoy reading my submission to the Melting Pot Tropes and fandom 2021
> 
> Haiku Poetry or at least my atttempt to write in the Haiku style.

Broken

Loyal proud pure blood  
Lucius Malfoy delighted  
The Dark Lord is back

Old allegiances  
Reunited once again  
Death eaters revels 

Lucius assignment  
Department of Mysteries  
Collect Prophecy

Prophecy failure  
Infuriated Voldemort  
Malfoy in disgrace

Putrid Azkaban  
Malfoy struggling to cope  
A broken pure blood

Crazy Bellatrix  
Encourages Voldemort  
Draco in peril

Wife not amused  
Arguments and distrust  
Unhappy couple

Freedom from prison  
Dark Lord demanding his wand  
A broken wizard

death eater’s H. Q.  
Abuse, Mocking at meetings  
Shame, degradation

Traditions defiled  
Lucius regrets the dark mark  
Allegiance changed

Light prevailed over dark  
Mouldy Voldy dead this time  
Cheering all around

Lucius back inside  
Azkaban, no Dementors  
four years then parole

Headlines in Prophet  
Pure blood scandal divorcee  
Narcissa happy

A broken father  
No longer head of his house  
Draco takes over

Lucius Malfoy sad  
He needs a helping hand  
no money no job

A hubble Bubble  
Lucius out of trouble now  
A life debt repaid

Friend back from the dead  
Potion Master Severus  
relocates Malfoy

Then ten years later  
A happy Lucius Malfoy  
A new wife and child

Malfoys’ life changed  
Muggle wife half blood children  
friendship and family.

Surrounded with love  
A girl and soon a new boy  
contented at last


End file.
